A Breaking Heart
by disneyqueen
Summary: Taylor wants Jackson. He's in love with another and it's breaking her heart.


**Hi, this is just a one -short Taylor and Jackson fanfic as friends. I own NOTHING, but the plot. I hope you enjoy**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor Hagan watched patiently as the waves crashed and retreated into the ocean. The sun hung low in the late afternoon sky and a gentle breeze blew around her. Chills ran down her spine, but she simply ignored it. Blowing her golden bangs out of her blue eyes, she brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them into herself. A tear slid down her cheek, landing gently in the sand beside her. Every so often her gaze would drift up towards the sky, but as always there was no sign of a plane or a ship coming over the horizon.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her, but didn't even bother to turn around. "Melissa, please I know you like Jackson…so can we just leave it-"

"Well yeah, you can since Mel's over by the fire," a familiar male voice said from behind her.

Taylor felt the blood drain from her face, but then she relaxed. Turning around, she gave a small wave, "Hey Jackson."

"Hey," he replied, sitting down next t her. He glanced over at her, but then looked straight ahead out to sea.

"So, any ships coming?" he asked casually.

Taylor shook her head, resting her head on her knees, her lower lip trembling.

Jackson placed a comforting hand on her back, asking gently, "You all right?"

Taylor shifted slightly removing herself from his touch, but said, "Yeah I'm fine Jackson."

He didn't look convinced, but he knew better than to pressure her. Running his fingers though his hair, he breathed out a breath of frustration. Taylor glanced over at him, tucking loose strands behind her ear.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, restraining herself from reaching out to touch him.

He didn't say anything, his facial expression unreadable, but that was nothing new. Sighing looked away from him and gazed farther down the beach. She could just see Lex walking along the beach playing with another one of his gadgets. Taylor smiled, but then sniffled as a sob shook her.

"Do…do you think, they've…given up?" she asked quietly.

Jackson turned towards her startled at the question. Taylor turned around to face him and for just a moment, their eyes met.

Breaking eye contact, she repeated, "Do you think, they've given up Jackson? I mean looking for us."

Jackson simply stared her and mentally kicked himself for not having a right…or at least a good answer.

Taking a deep breath, he admitted, "I don't know Taylor, I mean I'm sure they haven't-"

"But Jackson, it's been a whole month and a half!" Taylor exclaimed, locking her gaze with his own.

She shivered as she gazed into his eyes. For the first time, since he had been sick, Jackson looked terrified and uncertain about what was going to happen.

Placing a hand gingerly on her arm, he said, "I know, but Taylor, you can't think of all the bad stuff that's happened. I mean if we're survived here about two months, don't you think we can hold out a little longer."

Taylor shook head, blond curls falling in front of her face.

Jackson simply stared at her for a moment, before continuing. "Taylor, think about it. We have shelter; we have all our basic needs and then some more, because we have each other."

Taylor pushed her hair out of her face and stared him. He was smiling at her, a warm friendly smile and at the moment that was all she needed.

Sucking down the remainder of her tears, she asked, "So…so are you going fishing?"

He shrugged, his gaze floating up towards the sky. "It's getting late, and Daley and Nathan have enough fruit for tonight."

"Oh, I'm getting sick of fruit," she groaned. Jackson chuckled, running his hand though his hair.

"Yeah, I think we all are, but then again fish isn't that great either," he said gently.

Taylor laughed, nodding her head in complete agreement.

"Maybe you want to go fishing one day," Jackson suggested, looking from the ocean to Taylor and back again. Her head snapped around, heat rising in her cheeks.

"I told you to keep that a secret," she whispered, glancing around to make certain that no one was listening.

"Chill, it was only a suggestion, and if I may remind you," he stood up, "I promised not to tell, but you never told me not to."

"Oh you're so funny Jackson," Taylor said, standing up and brushing the sand from her skirt.

"Well at least I know I can make you laugh," he said grinning. Taylor rolled her hands, slamming a hand to her forehead.

"You're too much Jackson," she said, a smile creeping onto her lips. Jackson rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her playfully.

Taylor smacked his hand away, saying, "You don't want Mel to see you doing that. Then it'll be world war three."

"Yes, the first war of teenagers on an island," Jackson exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding Jackson," she said.

"Yeah right, come on we should get back to camp," he said, starting to walk up towards camp.

Taylor nodded, but bent down and picked up her water bottle.

"Oh Jackson," she called out.

Jackson turned, but was met with a spray of water. Taylor laughed, folding her hands over her chest in triumph. Jackson didn't say anything, but drew his own water bottle and squirted her back. Taylor screamed for joy, but then stopped.

"Oh, that's not good," she said looking at him directly.

"What?" he asked, lowering his bottle.

Taylor didn't say anything for a few moments, but then whispered, "I think Eric's ribbed off on you."

Jackson laughed, but didn't fire at her again. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, the sound of the wind and waves were the only things breaking the silence.

"You know after about two months on this island, we should have another holiday," Jackson said looking directly at her.

"Chilloween 2!" Taylor squealed with excitement, but then her gaze lowered to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her.

Taylor didn't say anything, but remembered the disappointment from the others. Only Jackson's singing had stopped the bickering teens. She opened her mouth, but she was cut off as another female voice called over to them.

"Hey guys," Melissa Wu said, smiling at Jackson.

Jackson returned the gesture, saying, "Hey Mel, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, I got a head in boiling the water, but then the fire went out," she explained.

"How?" Jackson asked confused.

Melissa shrugged as she looked Taylor suspiciously. Taylor ignored her, saying nothing to Jackson or Melissa.

Melissa smiled sweetly asking, "Taylor, would you mind going to light the fire again."

"Uh, sure no problem," Taylor muttered, forcing a smile at Melissa.

Without saying a word to Jackson, she headed back towards camp, leaving Jackson and Melissa alone. However, halfway there she stopped and listened. Melissa was talking to Jackson and asking if she could go fishing with him one day.

"Sure Mel, I would love the company," he replied, as he played with a loose strand of Mel's silky black hair.

Taylor rolled her eyes brushing her hair away from her face, as she walked back towards camp. Glancing over her shoulder, she finally realized that there were some things that the pretty girls didn't always get. She smiled to herself maybe that was all right. If Jackson was happy, then so was she and that was all that mattered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** I hope you enjoyed it.Please review.  
**


End file.
